Judas' Kiss
by SuperTweety3104
Summary: Kara has been betrayed by someone she fully trusted and never expected to. The betrayal nearly cost her everything she's worked so hard for. Can she endure the betrayal and find hope and healing or will she forever distrust those closest to her? Will those around her be able to help her to trust again in spite of what happened?
1. Preamble

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

The story I'm about to share is one that has been swirling around in my mind for some time, I just couldn't figure out how to make it happen and not totally tick everyone off. I needed to use a character close to Supergirl/Kara do make the story happen. I wrestled with each of the characters in Supergirl/Kara's life and what impact it would have upon her if they did what my story is about have them do to her.

Now, I know lots of you love James Olsen, and I love the original character too. However, I've never fully accepted the character on the television show. I just don't think the writers of it have written him well. I love the actor who portrays him, (so please don't make any comments about it being a racially motivated dislike of the character, because it isn't) but I had to choose someone, so I chose the character I liked the least, (next to Snapper Carr that is) to achieve what my story line needs to happen.

There will be one romantic relationship in this, and it will be between Alex and Maggie…I think we all feel that it's headed that way anyway, but the smut will be kept to a minimum as I don't want it to be about the sex…although I'm pretty sure if these two badass women were to do 'it', it'd be amazing…just sayin'.

Cat is still at CatCo…I hated that she left so I brought her back, but she's a mentor/boss to Kara and eventually will become a close friend and confidante to her. For those of you who ship them, don't give up on the story just because it doesn't happen, and it won't happen in this story…I've done another story where they started out trying to be friends but ended up married…it WON'T happen here, sorry.

The story has loads and loads of angst and hurt and pain but there will be eventual comfort and healing in love. The theme of the story is one that I think we've all struggled with or had to face in our lifetime. Hopefully, if you've endured it, that you've found peace and healing. If not, I hope that the journey Supergirl/Kara takes will aid in your own restoration.

So I invite you to take the journey with me as I share this story with you and all the twists and turns I have swirling around in my twisted little brain. If you have suggestions or something you'd like to see happen, please, please, PLEASE share them with me and I'll try my best to make them happen.

SuperTweety


	2. Betrayed

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

I used some of the break up lines from the Season 2 opener between Kara and James to get the ball rolling. The writers and the show get all the credit for that work.

Comments and reviews welcome! Enjoy

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara: You know on Krypton, by my age I'd be a spinster. I know it seems like I should have everything figured out by now but I don't. The last year was all about figuring out how to be Supergirl and now it's time I figure out how to be Kara. You were right James, something has changed for me. You and me together that's all I wanted, but now when I listen to my heart I know we are best as friends.

James: And we will always be friends, I thought this was what you wanted.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

James stood quietly on the CatCo balcony. Kara had ended them before they ever really got started. In one fell swoop she'd relegated him to the friend zone, his heart was broken. How could she just flip on him that quickly? One minute they're kissing and the next he's just a friend.

James retreated to his office and pulled out a bottle of alcohol he'd stored for those tough days when life just needed to be answered with something stronger than coffee. He poured a stiff shot and threw it back, swallowing hard as he felt the alcohol burn its way down his gullet, while he poured himself a double.

He took the bottle and went back to the balcony. CatCo was quiet except for Cat who never seemed to leave the place, so James could sit and enjoy his drink in peace while he thought about what had just happened.

How could Kara just dump him like that? Hadn't he and their relationship been what she'd wanted from the first moment he noticed her pining over him at Noonan's? He'd lost Lucy because he loved Kara, and now he didn't even have Kara, he had no one.

Anger started to swell up in his heart at her as he continued to drink. He'd come to National City for Kara, he'd come because Clark had asked him to watch out for her. Now, he had nothing, just that ambiguous and empty place called 'friendship'. He took another swig of the alcohol. He felt used, forgotten, forsaken by the one person who he was supposed to love and be loved by. He felt betrayed.

James wasn't the vindictive type; he was forgiving and accepting most of the time, but this, this just sent him over the edge. She burned him, perhaps it was time he repaid the favour, let her know what it was like to be betrayed by someone you trusted.

He shot the last of the drink down his throat and with resolute will he made his way into Cat Grant's office. "Ms. Grant, do you have a minute?"

Cat looked up from her laptop, removed her glasses, "Only a minute, I'm very busy as you can see. What?"

James stepped through the office opening and turning around he closed the doors behind him. Even though the bullpen was empty, he wanted to make sure no one could hear what he was about to do. "There's something I think you should know about Kara." James began as he made his way towards her desk. Standing with his hands clenched tightly behind his back, "She's Supergirl." James let the weight of that little bomb drop fully.

"Excuse me?" Cat blinked repeatedly at him, "Did you just tell me that Kara Danvers, is really Supergirl?"

James looked her squarely in the eye, "Yes ma'am. She had an alien friend who can shape shift pretend to be Supergirl so she could throw you off."

Cat stared at James for a few moments, "So why are you telling me this now? That happened months ago. What's changed between you and Kara for you to expose her like this to me?"

James hung his head, "Ms. Grant, I've wanted to tell you every single day since it happened. But Kara and her cousin Superman made me swear to keep her secret to myself."

Cat looked at him shocked and slightly incredulously, "Do you mean to tell me that they threatened you if you told anyone who she is?"

As tempted as James was to lie, he figured it would hurt him more than Kara if, no when, Cat found out the truth. "No ma'am, they didn't threaten me, but they did insist that I swear not to tell."

Cat took a deep breath, "Hmmm, so that brings me back to my original question, why are you telling me this now? Something's changed for you to betray her like this, what is it?"

James just stared her in the face, "Nothing has happened, I'm just tired of lying to you about her."

Cat didn't believe him, she knew there was way more to this part of the story than he was telling her, she knew eventually she'd figure it out but right now she needed to process what she'd just learned about Kara. "You're sure, Kara Danvers is Supergirl? [James nods] I see, thank you for finally telling me the truth James. Was there anything else?"

"No ma'am." James answered.

"Ok, go home." Cat turned her attention away from her photographer back to her computer in the hopes that he'd get the hint and leave; he did. When James left her office she watched him as he made his way toward the elevators. 'So, Kara really is Supergirl. Interesting. But the bigger issue is what made James suddenly decide to betray her trust?'

Cat picked up her phone and texted Kara, 'I need to see you in my office ASAP!'

Kara replied, 'Sure Ms. Grant, on my way.'

Cat dropped her phone on the desk and rising went to her bar for a shot of scotch. She wasn't sure what she was feeling about all of this. She wasn't impressed that James had betrayed Kara, she knew that Kara had a thing for him and she wondered if that had something to do with it. But she was also unhappy with Kara's betrayal and continued misleading of Cat. She was hurt that Kara didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth when plainly she trusted James enough for him to know. Yes, she'd threatened to fire the girl if she didn't come clean as Supergirl, she never really meant to do it, it was a tactic intended to force her to be honest with Cat, sadly it'd backfired. Kara had chosen to lie to Cat, for whatever reason, Kara had lied and deceived Cat. Honesty and integrity were vital to Cat, especially from employees like Kara who had access to so much of her life.

As Cat took her drink and went outside to her balcony she could feel some anger rising up at Kara for keeping this secret from her. She knew Kara would continue to deny it once confronted with the truth. She knew she'd have to tell Kara that James had outed her so that Kara could stop the pretense and the lie and finally be truthful with Cat. This wasn't going to be an easy or pleasant conversation for either of them.

When Kara arrived she found Cat out on her balcony, "Ms. Grant, you wanted to see me?"

Turning to face Kara, "Yes, Kara. Take a seat please." Cat gestured to one of the cushioned seats outside, when Kara sat down Cat continued. "Before I begin I just want you to know that I value honesty and integrity in my staff above all else, do you understand that?"

"Yes Ms. Grant." Kara wondered where Cat was headed when she made that kind of an opening remark.

"Good," Cat stared hard at Kara, "so I can expect the complete truth from you, yes?"

"Yes, of course Ms. Grant." Kara's heart was pounding.

Cat took a sip of her scotch, "Kara I know. I know that you're Supergirl. What I want to know is why you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth and tried to fool me with that imposter?"

"Ms. Grant!" Kara gasped, "I'm not Supergirl, I thought we'd settled that matter when you had us both standing in front of you? Where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

"Don't!" Cat snapped at Kara, "Don't you dare continue to lie to me, I won't stand for it Kara! I know you're Supergirl, so let's just be truthful with each other shall we?"

Kara hung her head, her heart was racing, she didn't know what to say or do.

"Kara, take off your glasses, let down your ponytail and look at me." Cat ordered.

Kara got up and went to the balcony, putting her back towards Cat. Fear was gripping her throat so tightly she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Now, Kara. Remove the glasses and the ponytail and look at me or you can turn on your heels and pick up your belongings and get out." Cat shouted at Kara.

Realizing that it was no good to try to continue the ruse any longer, Kara slowly reached behind her head and undid the ponytail before removing her glasses. She drew in a deep breath as she turned to face Cat, knowing full well that she had revealed herself as Supergirl to her boss.

"He was telling me the truth!" Cat gasped in surprise. "I mean, I believed him, but I didn't believe him, I didn't want to believe that you'd lie to me, but it's true."

"Who told you the truth about me?" Kara asked with some confidence in her voice now that she no longer had to play the quiet little mouse assistant. "Ms. Grant, who betrayed my trust and told you I was Supergirl?" Kara was practically shouting at Cat.

"It doesn't matter," Cat snapped at her employee, "what matters is that I told you that honesty and integrity were vital to me and you still kept lying to me about who you really are. Just how am I supposed to trust you, Kara?"

"It does matter, to me it matters!" Kara growled at Cat. "It matters because someone I thought I could trust, betrayed that trust to the one person in my life I need the most next to my sister, that being you! So it does matter a great deal to me, who betrayed me?"

Cat looked at Kara with shock. Kara was so angry and she seemed unafraid of Cat for the first time since the red kryptonite incident. Cat began to move away from Kara and the balcony, afraid of what Kara might do to her.

When Kara saw the fear in Cat's face and that she was slowly moving away from her and closer to the inside of her office Kara's face shifted from angry to sad. "Ms. Grant, I'm sorry I snapped at you. You don't have to be afraid of me, I'd never intentionally hurt you. I'm just so surprised by all of this, I feel so exposed and betrayed that I guess I didn't stop to think about how you might react to my anger. I'm sorry, please believe me, I'd never, ever hurt you."

Cat knew deep in her heart that Kara would never hurt her, even when she threw Cat off the balcony she'd never meant for Cat to die. Yet, to see her soft assistant so angry now that she was outed as Supergirl, made Cat a bit fearful of her. "I know that Kara. But I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me the truth when I told you how important it was to do so. I'm sorry Kara, but I need people around me I can trust, you're fired."

Kara's mouth fell open in shock, "Please Ms. Grant, I've never lied to you about anything else. You have to try to understand why I had to keep my identity a secret. Please don't fire me, I need this job, I love it here working for you it's the best part of my day."

Cat just stood quietly with her back to the door to her office, "I understand the why, I don't accept that even when I told you to be honest with me, you continued to lie to me, so I'm sorry but you're fired."

Tears started to stream down Kara's face, "Before I go, will you at least tell me who betrayed me so I can make sure I remove them from my life so they can't do it again?"

Cat's heart was breaking, "It was James. He came into my office earlier and told me all about you and the deception you had that alien play. Now please, Kara, I think you should leave."

Kara's eyes shot wide open, "James? He betrayed me? I should've known he was angry when I broke up with him tonight. Thank you for telling me." Kara just stared at Cat, "Um, Ms. Grant, I need to through your office to go collect my belongings before I leave."

"Yes, of course." Cat moved away from the door. Cat watched Kara as she practically ran from her office to go get her belongings. Had she made the right call in firing the young woman? She understood why Kara had lied to her, it made perfect sense, she just hated being lied to even when she'd emphasized the importance of being truthful.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara ran to her office and called Alex, "I just got fired, I need you to come and pick me up with my stuff, please, Alex."

"What! Why did you get fired, what happened?" Alex shouted into the phone as she raced to her car.

"I'll tell you when you get to CatCo, please hurry." Kara hung up.

Kara stood looking around her office. She'd only been in it a few short days but she'd already hung pictures and brought in stuff that made the office distinctly her own. Now it was all gone in one swift stroke.

She went to the picture that James had given her of Superman, she loved the photo but was so angry with the photographer that she took it off the wall and smashed it on the floor. When she saw the picture that James had given her of herself, she screamed as she took it and threw it against a wall, shattering to pieces. Her office was filled with stuff from James and Cat and Winn and Alex. In her grief she just started destroying anything that was from James; stuff from Cat she just left, she didn't want to break it, but she also wasn't going to take it home as a reminder of what she'd lost.

Eventually Kara slumped onto the floor of her office in a corner, weeping. James had betrayed her trust so completely and then Cat hadn't listened to why nor even tried to understand. She regretted not just defying Alex and Hank and telling Cat who she was, now it had cost her everything.

Suddenly a gently knock came to her office door, "Kara? Can I come in please?" It was Cat.

"Ms. Grant," Kara said between sobs, "I'd really rather you didn't. I'm not sure that there's anything left to say to one another. I'll be packed up and gone as soon as Alex gets here."

Cat stood still for a moment or two, "Kara, I own the building, I only asked to be polite. I'm coming in." With that Cat opened the door and found Kara curled up on the floor, eyeing the destruction around her. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry Kara." Cat approached the young woman.

Kara stood up quickly, wiping her face. "It's okay, I understand. Please, just let me finish packing my stuff and I'll be gone."

"Kara," Cat stepped closer to her, "listen to me…"

"Cat!" Kara snapped at her, interrupting her, "I think you've said all I need to hear. You no longer trust me, I get that, so please, just leave me alone."

"Kara..I…" Cat stammered and before she could say what she wanted to, Kara had sped past her out the office door and was gone in a blur. "Shit!" Cat shouted out loud.

Just then Alex stepped into Kara's office and came face to face with Cat. "What the hell happened? Where is Kara and why did you fire her?"

Cat sighed deeply at the sight of Alex, "I have no idea where Kara is, she just sped out of here, very angry and hurt at me for firing her."

"Why would you fire her? She's been so loyal and devoted to you, you of all people must surely see that she loves working for you! Just what the hell happened?" Alex was irate at Cat.

"James came into my office tonight and told me that Kara was Supergirl." Cat started.

"So you decide to fire her?" Alex interrupted.

"If you'll shut up long enough for me to finish," Cat snapped at Alex. "I fired her because I told her I wanted the truth, and then she lied to me about who she was. I fired her because I was hurt that she didn't trust me with her identity. I came down here to apologize and tell her that I need her to stay, but she wouldn't let me talk and ran out of here."

"James is a fucking idiot for betraying her!" Alex shouted at Cat. "I knew she was going to end it with him tonight, but I never imagined that he'd stoop so low as to betray her trust to the one person she admires the most, you. He obviously did it to get back at her for dumping him. And you just bought it hook line and sinker."

Cat didn't appreciate being yelled at by Alex, but she knew Alex was speaking the truth and Cat deserved it. "So, what are we going to do about this?"

"We're going to do nothing," Alex stated flatly, "I'm going to try to find her and make sure she's okay. Once that's taken care of and she's calmed down, I'll arrange for you to apologize to her and give her back her job, that is if you're still going to do that."

"Yes," Cat asserted, "I came down here to do just that very thing."

"Good!" Alex went to leave, "I'll call you when I have her safe and sound."

"Thank you Alex," Cat said softly, "I'm truly sorry for hurting her, she didn't deserve it, and I was wrong to do it. Please tell her that I want to apologize to her, she might not want to see me if she doesn't know why."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara soared high above the clouds, tears streaming down her face. James had betrayed her, Cat had fired her. Her gut ached from the pain of it all. Her head swam with thoughts of just how far James might be willing to go to betray her, would he out her publicly? Would her life as Kara Danvers be over for good? Leaning her head back she let out the loudest primal scream ever heard on the planet below. It lasted until she was completely empty of breath before she began to weep bitter tears of loss and betrayal. So much for James always being her friend.


	3. Missing

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Alex strode from Kara's office, angry and concerned over what had happened. Once she found her sister she was going to deal with James, the DEO would be dealing with him too. She called Kara's phone but Alex got the answering machine, "Kara, it's Alex. Where are you? Please, please call me back. I'm on my way to your place right now. I love you."

When Alex entered Kara's apartment she knew immediately that her sister wasn't there. The sheer deafening silence confirmed that the place was empty. Alex began to do a quick search of the place to see if Kara had been there since fleeing CatCo. To her dismay she discovered that a small bag and some of Kara's clothing along with personal care items were gone. Kara had come home and was now gone who knows where.

Alex plopped down onto Kara's couch, fighting back tears, trying to think of what to do next. She had no idea where Kara would go to. The best she could do, would be to keep calling her cell and hope that Kara either answered or eventually returned her call. Suddenly it occurred to Alex, Winn should be able to find out where she is by locating her cell. Alex raced out of Kara's apartment and sped to the DEO.

"Winn!" Alex raced over to his work station. "I need to you locate Kara by her cell phone. She's not answering her calls and I don't know where she is. Can you find her for me?"

"Sure thing," Winn looked a bit confused, "what's going Alex? It's not like her to not answer your call. Has something happened to her?"

Alex didn't want to tell Winn just yet about James' betrayal, he really didn't need to know. "No I think she's fine, I just need to find her. You're right she normally answers my calls so it's kind of strange that she hasn't. I just really need you to find her."

Winn turned to his computer, "That shouldn't be a problem." Winn's fingers flew over the keyboard as he began to search for Kara's phone. "Got it!" Winn shouted triumphantly several minutes later. "She's in Midvale, I guess at Eliza's place."

Alex smiled, "You're the best Winn, thanks a lot. I'm heading there right now." Alex took a brief moment to let Hank know what had transpired and where she was going.

"Alex, go get our girl," Hank said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to have to initiate proceedings against James for breach of the Non-Disclosure Agreement he signed. I should have that ready to go when you get back with her."

"Thanks Hank," Alex sighed in a bit of relief. "I'm going to take Cat Grant with me. She wants to apologize to Kara and I think that might help bring Kara back."

Hank nodded at Alex's suggestion regarding Cat. "Let me know when you have Kara."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Cat arranged for a nanny to come and stay with Carter while she made the trip to Midvale to find Kara. "Carter honey, I've got to go away for the night, something really important has come up and I have to take care of it personally. Amy will be coming to stay the night with you and then take you to school tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure mom," Carter answered. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything will be okay once I make this trip," Cat smiled as she kissed the top of his head.

It wasn't the first time that Amy had come to take care of Carter, she was an awesome nanny who really connected with Carter and seemed to be able to read Cat's needs in regards to his care perfectly. Once she'd arrived and had received instructions, Cat climbed into the car with Alex.

Cat and Alex rode in silence for nearly an hour before Cat finally spoke up. "I'm sorry Alex. Really, I am sorry for how I handled this whole affair. I just hope Kara will forgive me and come back not only to the city but to CatCo."

Alex said nothing in response for a few moments, staring straight ahead as she drove. "Cat, I'm having a really hard time with all of this. Two of the people that Kara trusted and valued the most turned on her. I know you feel that she didn't trust you because she didn't tell you who she was, but you have to understand that she had to keep it a secret or you would've had to sign a whole bunch of NDA's, been questioned and watched by the agency I work for, not to mention the risk you would be in from those who would want to hurt her through you. She wanted to tell you, I can't count the number of times she begged us to let her. I sort of understand where you were coming from, but you didn't even take the time to consider her position. So you'll just have to be patient with how I'm feeling about you until we get this all straightened out. Kara loves and respects you a great deal. You're her boss, but you're also a mentor and I think she hopes one day you'll be her friend. Your rejection of her has hit her to the core, so you need to prepare yourself for a not so welcoming response."

"You're right Alex." Cat sighed. "I totally handled this badly and if she never trusts me again I would understand that. I'm just glad you brought me along to try to make it right with her." 

"Just so we're clear, I didn't do it for you, I brought you for her sake. She needs to hear your apology." Alex said in a snappy tone of voice. "So here's my question, what are you going to do about James?"

Cat hung her head, she knew that she needed to deal with James in the swiftest and most intentional manner possible. "I'm going to fire him when we get back." Cat sat quietly before she dared to ask, "Did James have to sign those forms you mentioned as he knew who Kara is? And if so, what will that agency you work for, do to him for breaching that contract?"

Alex smirked a wee bit, always the reporter asking questions. "He did sign those forms and that agency will be dealing with him in the most serious manner for breaching it, I can assure you."

Alex pulled up to the coastal home she and Kara had grown up in. Eliza's car was in the driveway, so she knew her mom was home. "Mom? Kara?"

"Alex?" Eliza seemed confused to see her daughter. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Kara, where is she?" Alex replied giving her mom a hug.

"She's not here sweetie, what would make you think that she was?" Eliza queried.

"We tracked her cell phone to this location." Alex answered.

"She hasn't been here since the last time with you this past summer." Eliza said as she glanced at Cat.

"Cat Grant, Mrs. Danvers, " Cat extended her hand, "I'm Kara's boss."

"Yes, I know who you are," Eliza shook her hand, "nice to finally meet you, call me Eliza. So what's going on with Kara? Why are the two of you here looking for her?"

"Mom," Alex led her into the living room, "there's something I need to tell you." Alex sat down with her mom on the couch while Cat sat on a chair nearby and told her mom everything that had happened.

"How could you do that to her? She practically worshipped you do you know that?" Eliza was shouting at Cat.

"Mom!" Alex was trying to calm her down, "Cat had tried to apologize to Kara but she was too upset to listen. Cat came to tell her she's sorry and make this right."

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place." Eliza glared at Cat. "She worked so hard for you and took all kinds of abuse from you, and only to have you turn on her, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Mom!" Alex interjected. "That's not going to help Kara."

"She's right Alex," Cat softly said, "it's okay, as a mother I understand just how hurt she is. Mrs. Danvers, I can only apologize for my mistake and make every effort to make it right with Kara. I am truly sorry for all of this."

Eliza stared at Cat for a moment, "I'm sorry I snapped at you Cat, it took a lot of character to come with Alex and face Kara's mother. And please, call me Eliza." Turning to Alex, "Kara hasn't been here, so I'm not sure why you think she left her phone here."

Alex stood up, "I'm going to check her room, okay?" Alex raced up the stairs, hoping that Kara had snuck in a window unbeknownst to Eliza during the night and was fast asleep in her bed. Alex knocked on the door and then gently opened it, "Kara?" She was disappointed to find the bed empty, but she did find Kara's phone with a note on her desk.

'Alex, I knew you and Winn would try to track me down with my phone. I'm sorry, but I just need some space right now to process what's happened with James and Cat. I don't think it would be good for me to be around National City, CatCo or the DEO, especially since I don't know who else James is going to expose me to. I think it would endanger you and Cat and mom, so if I'm gone, no one will get hurt. I'm will call soon, I promise, but I just need to deal with all of this. Please tell mom I love her and tell Cat that I'm sorry I disappointed her so greatly. Next to you she was the most important person in my life. I should have thanked her for all she did for me while I worked as her assistant before I left. I learned so much from her and the reason I am the person I am today is largely due to her. Maybe someday she'll forgive me for lying to her and not trusting her, but if she doesn't I get it. Again, I promise I will call you soon. I love you Alex. Kara xoxoxoxoxoxo'

Alex sat down on Kara's bed, tears running down her face. Kara was gone, she had no idea where to and even less of an idea how to find her. Alex turned and saw Cat standing in the doorway, "She's gone Cat. She left a note for me, but I think you should read it."

Cat came over and gently took the note from Alex, reading it her eyes began to well up with tears. "Oh dear Kara, I'm so sorry." Dropping the note Cat raced out of the room and ran outside crying.

Eliza came up to Alex, picking up the note she read it as she sat next to her daughter. "Alex, Kara just needs time and space to process all of this, she'll be back."

"I know mom," Alex cried softly, "I just hate that I can't be there for her, she's even shut me out."

Eliza wrapped her arms around Alex as she cried, "You'll find her, you always do. Remember the first time she ran away? You just seemed to know her so well that it didn't take you long to figure out where she was hiding. So just trust your instincts, Alex, you'll find her."

Alex nodded, rising she wiped her tears away and headed to find Cat. Cat was sitting in the car, tears streaming down her face. "Cat, it's going to be okay. We're going to find her and bring her home."

Cat didn't look up, but just nodded her head silently.

Eliza stood on the top stair of her front porch as Alex climbed into the car with Cat. "Cat, it'll be okay, Kara will be fine because Alex will find her."

Cat smiled faintly at Eliza, "Thank you, and again I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused you."

Alex and Cat arrived back in National City in the wee hours of the morning. Alex dropped Cat off at CatCo as Cat didn't want Carter to see her upset.

Cat entered Kara's empty and practically destroyed office. Slowly she began the process of cleaning up the glass and other broken items that Kara had destroyed in her grief. When she was finished Cat went to her office and poured herself a large glass of scotch before she made her way out to her balcony. "Kara, I hope you are listening or can even hear me. I'm so sorry for what I said and did. Please, please, come back to us. Alex is terribly worried about you and so am I. I need to apologize to you and let you know that your job is yours, that is if you still want to work for me after what I did to you. Kara, please come back to us." Cat took a huge swig of the alcohol.

Unbeknownst to Cat, hovering high above the clouds, hiding under the cover of the dark night sky, Kara was watching and listening to Cat. Her heart longed to descend out of the sky and land on the balcony, but she wasn't sure she could. Kara watched as Cat drained the remnants of her drink and then retreated to curl up and sleep on a couch in her office. Sighing deeply, Kara floated away, tears flowing down her cheeks. She needed time to think about everything that had happened, not sure if she could trust Cat or anyone for that matter. If the people she trusted the most were so willing to betray her trust, how could she risk ever trusting anyone else?

Kara made her way over to James' apartment building. She longed to confront the man who had betrayed her trust. Hovering outside his building she watched him with her x-ray vision, listening to him talk to himself.

"Here's to you Supergirl" James raised a glass in a mock toast, "only not so super anymore. I'm glad you showed your true colours before our relationship went any farther you heartless bitch. I'm not done with you yet though. I'm going to expose you to National City and then the entire world. There'll be no place safe for you to hide your alien ass. Welcome to payback Superbitch!" James drained his glass of whatever amber coloured liquid he was drinking.

Kara knew he was drunk from the way he stammered and swayed about his apartment. Anger swelled up inside her as she listened to his rant about her. "Don't worry James, you'll never see me again. I hope you don't need rescuing some day because I sure won't be coming to save your sorry deceitful ass any time soon." Kara shot up into the clouds with a sonic boom that rattled the windows of James' apartment.

James stopped and looked at the windows when he heard and felt the boom; he knew she'd been listening to him and had flown away obviously upset. "Deal with it, bitch."

Kara flew over and hovered outside of Alex's apartment. The lights were out, it was very late and she figured Alex was asleep, what she didn't know was that Alex was standing out on the roof, looking up into the night sky, hoping she'd spot Kara.

"Kara!" Alex had seen her, "Kara, please don't fly away. Please come and talk to me!"

Kara saw that Alex had spotted her and she moved to hover near her sister.

"Kara, please, come down here and talk to me." Alex pleaded with her. "Cat went with me to Midvale, we found your note and your phone, she feels terrible about what she did, she wants to apologize and try to make it right. Please Kara, come down and talk to me."

Kara slowly descended so that she landed on the roof near Alex and stood there just staring at her for a moment. "I'm sorry Alex. I didn't mean to hurt you when I took off, I just needed to be alone."

Alex moved to go and hug Kara, but the sister stepped back, "Sorry, I just wanted to give you a hug. But it's okay, we can just stand here and talk. I heard what James did and then how Cat responded. I'm so sorry that they hurt you."

Kara folded her arms in front of her chest, "I just came from James' place. I hovered outside and watched him. He's really mad at me for breaking up with him and he says he's going to expose me to National City and the whole world, that there'll be no safe place for me to hide when he's done with me. I had no idea he had such hate in his heart."

Alex looked at Kara with pain and anger in her eyes, "James won't get a chance to do any of that, Kara. He signed an NDA with the DEO and Hank is working on bringing him up on some pretty serious charges for breaching it. He's in a lot of trouble and doesn't even realize it."

Alex watched Kara's face as she processed that information. "Cat has to go to the DEO tomorrow morning and sign her own NDA forms now that she knows who you are. She wanted to do it tonight, I think she wanted to show me that I can trust her, but I told her it would wait until tomorrow. I really think she's truly sorry for her response and for firing you. I actually saw her crying when we went to Midvale."

Kara's eyes went wide, "Cat was crying? Cat Grant was in tears, over me? Seriously?"

Alex smiled, "Yes Kara, Cat Grant was in tears over you. She's so broken over it all and really wants to make it right with you."

Kara looked down, "I don't know Alex. I trusted her and she really turned on me, it hurt a lot and I'm not sure how I can or if I can ever trust her again."

Alex nodded, "I get that, Kara. You don't have to decide that tonight. Why not come inside to my apartment and get some rest? Tomorrow's a new day…actually in a few short hours it'll be a new day…but come inside, please? Stronger together?"

Kara nodded, "Ok Alex, let's go inside."


	4. Who Knows

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara sat down on Alex's couch, looking completely dejected. "Alex, I'm sorry I just took off on you. You didn't deserve that, you're not responsible for James' actions nor for Cat's. That wasn't fair of me."

Alex came over and sitting down she wrapped her arms around her sister, "Hey, it's okay, I totally get it. I'm just glad that you didn't fly off on me and are safe and sound here right now."

"I can't believe that James would betray me like that." Kara said sullenly. "All I did was break up with him, I mean we'd hardly even dated so what was the big deal?"

Alex sighed, "I don't know, Kara, I'm as shocked as you are by his behavior."

Kara just stared straight ahead. She didn't know what to think about Cat. "So what do I do about Cat? She fired me, she wouldn't even give me a chance to explain. How can I trust her not to blow up on me like that again?"

"Kara," Alex replied, "I think Cat was acting out of her hurt and frustration. She didn't know the motivation behind James' actions but she knows she over reacted to the whole thing and she really wants to apologize and make it right. It's up to you if you're willing to give her a chance or not. I support you either way, you're my baby sister. But, I think she's really and truly sorry for it and if you don't accept her apology and forgive her, you'll regret it later and have lost her from your life. I know how important she is to you, but I support you either way."

"Well, if she wants to apologize to me, she has to come to me, I'm not going near CatCo right now, not with James there." Kara stated adamantly. "Can you let her know that I'm willing to at least listen to her, I don't have my phone, I left it at Eliza's."

Alex smiled, "Nope, I brought it with me. I'm not sure why you went to Midvale to leave your phone and a note, but ok."

"I went there to see Eliza," Kara spoke softly. "Then when I got there I just didn't want to see anyone, so I wrote the note and left my phone. Thanks for bringing it with you." Kara took the phone when Alex handed it to her and sent a quick message to Cat.

Kara: 'Ms. Grant, Alex said that you wanted to talk to me. I'm at her apartment, I'm not sure for how long right now. Kara.'

Cat: Kara! I'll be there in 15 minutes, please wait for me. Thank you.

Kara threw her phone on the table in front of the couch, "She's on her way, be here in 15 minutes."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Cat was scrambling around her office collecting her purse to go see Kara when James stepped inside. "Mr. Olsen, I don't have time for you right now, I'm on my way out to a meeting. We can talk when I get back."

James shut the office doors, "No Cat, I think we can talk right now."

Cat raised her eyebrows, "Since when did I give you permission to call me 'Cat'? And no, I'm on my way out, we will talk later, now get out of my way."

James just crossed his arms in front of his chest and blocked the doorway, "I want to talk now, so take a seat."

Cat could see the fire in his eyes and it made her heart race a tiny bit in apprehension. What had gotten into James? "Fine. You have 2 minutes Mr. Olsen."

James looked at Cat, "So what happened with Kara last night?"

"I fired her for lying to me about who she was." Cat answered him.

"I see," James hummed, "and what did she say in reply to your firing her?"

"She asked me not to, but I told her I needed employees I can trust." Cat said matter of fact. "Why?"

"Did you tell her that I was the one who informed you of who she really is?" James asked.

"Yes, she asked and I told her the truth." Cat snapped at him, not liking his attitude. "Now if there's nothing else, I really have to get going."

James didn't move.

"Mr. Olsen," Cat stood facing him, "I'm in a hurry, now get out of my way right now, or I'll fire you too!"

James stepped closer to Cat and looked down at her, "Oh no, I don't think you'll be firing me anytime soon. You see, as soon as you do, I'll be leaking who Kara is to every media outlet and I'll say that you've known all along who she really is. Trust me, Cat, you don't want to screw with me on this one."

Cat took a small step back, "Mr. Olsen, you can do whatever the hell you want to do about this, given how you're behaving right now, you're fired, now get out!"

James stood still, glaring down menacingly at Cat. What he didn't notice was the security personnel who were approaching her office, someone in the bullpen had watched the interchange and felt Cat needed some help.

Cat's office doors were opened by the security guards, "Ms. Grant, is everything okay in here?"

Not looking away from James' face, "No, Mr. Olsen has just been fired and asked to leave. Please escort him out of the building immediately. He can make arrangements to collect his belongings from his office at a later date."

"Yes Ms. Grant." The biggest guard replied. "Mr. Olsen, please, come with us, now."

James paused for a brief moment then glaring at Cat, "Wrong play, Cat, wrong play." Turning on his heels, he left CatCo escorted by security.

Shaking slightly, Cat sat down for a moment on a couch to calm herself down. She had no idea what had gotten into James, but right now she needed to get to Kara.

Cat: Kara, I'm sorry I got delayed in my office with an issue, I'm leaving now, please wait for me. Cat.

Kara looked at her phone, and then threw it back on the table in front of her without replying.

Alex looked at Kara, "Was that Cat?"

"Yeah," Kara answered. "She said she got delayed in her office and is on her way here."

"Do you want to be alone when she gets here?" Alex asked.

"No," Kara took Alex's hand, "I really want you to stay."

"Done." Alex smiled at Kara.

They didn't have to wait long for Cat to arrive. Alex welcomed her into the apartment and motioned for Cat to join Kara.

Cat took a seat across from where Kara was sitting. Kara had a blank expression on her face as she just stared at Cat. "Kara, thank you for agreeing to see me. First, let me apologize for how I treated you in my office last night. I was wrong in how I handled the situation, and it was completely unfair of me to judge you like I did. Second, I also want to apologize for firing you. That was another huge mistake on my part. You've been the most loyal and competent employee I've ever had and it was incredibly cruel and heartless of me to not take that into consideration."

Kara just continued to stare at Cat, saying nothing, no expression in her eyes.

"I don't want you to leave CatCo and if you'll forgive me, your job is still waiting for you." Cat stopped talking and stared at Kara, who just continued to stare at Cat.

"Kara?" Alex leaned in, "Are you okay?"

Kara looked at Alex and smiled before she turned and glared at Cat. "Ms. Grant, you have no idea how deeply you hurt me." Kara snapped at Cat. "I accept your apology but I'm not sure if I can trust you, or if I want to. I have been so loyal to you and you simply discounted it; I've taken heaps of abuse from you usually for no good reason. I stayed with you because I love my job, and I care about you. I can't understand how you would just listen to James and not listen to me too. You're right, you really did treat me unfairly and judged me really harshly without having all the facts." Kara's stare at Cat nearly bored holes through the woman.

Cat hung her head, "I know, Kara. You're right and all I can do is say I'm sorry and try to make it right with you. I understand if you can't trust me, I deserve that but I am hoping that you'll see that I really do mean all of what I've said and allow me the opportunity to rebuild our relationship."

Kara looked at Alex for some sort of guidance or wisdom, but Alex just held her hand, "This is up to you Kara, I'll support whatever you decide."

Kara looked down, tears started to trickle down her cheeks, "Ms. Grant, do you know why what you did hurt so badly? It was because I so completely trusted you and valued our relationship, and I guess I still do or this wouldn't be so painful. So, I forgive you and I'd like to come back to CatCo if the offer is still there. And, [Kara paused] I'd like to work on rebuilding our relationship too. I know that my deceit around who I am hurt you too, so I'm not guilt-free in all of this. So if you'll forgive me, we can move forward from here."

Cat smiled at Kara, "Kara, you have the biggest heart I've ever known. You don't need my forgiveness but you have it if you want it, completely and fully. Thank you."

Kara got up and went over to Cat, she didn't wait for Cat to respond, she gently helped her to her feet and wrapped her arms around Cat. "I love you Ms. Grant, and I'm sorry."

Cat hugged Kara tightly, "Oh my dear Kara, I love you too and I'm the one who's sorry."

Alex smiled as she watched the relationship restoration taking place in front of her.

Cat released the hug, "There's something you both need to know. I was delayed coming here because of James. He came into my office and basically threatened me, I had to fire him and have security remove him from the building. Kara, I think he's going to go public with who you are and he's going to do it soon."

Alex picked up her phone, "Hank, we need to arrest James Olsen asap. He threatened Cat and he's planning on exposing Kara to the world. … … Yes sir, Kara is with me and so is Cat Grant. … … Yes sir, we'll be in asap." Alex hung up the phone and looked at Cat and Kara. "The DEO is going to arrest James as we speak, Hank has asked that we go the DEO right away. Cat you have to come with us, you have some forms to sign."

Cat nodded, "I expected as much. I'll sign whatever forms I have to. Kara's secret is safe with me."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

James was pacing in the middle of his apartment. He'd just gotten off the phone with General Sam Lane, exposing Kara's identity to him was the first step in his plan, when a loud knock came to his door.

Opening it he was confronted with six agents of the DEO, all clad in black, all had their weapons pointed at him, " James Olsen," Hank ordered, "You are under arrest under Section 8 of the DEO NDA you signed for breach of trust and betrayal of a contracted government agent by exposing her protected identity. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided to you at no cost. Do you understand the rights I've just read to you?"

James nodded, he was in complete and utter shock.

"Place your hands on the top of your head and turn around, now!" Hank ordered.

As James complied with the order, one of the DEO agents holstered his weapon and placed James into handcuffs and led him from the apartment into a waiting van on the street out front of his building.

As they sped towards the DEO, James just stared at Hank, saying nothing.

"James," Hank spoke, "you're in a lot of trouble for exposing Kara to Cat. In your own best interests, you need to tell me if you revealed her identity to anyone else."

James just remained silent and still before Hanks penetrating gaze. What he didn't know was that Hank was reading his mind; Hank now knew about General Lane knowing about Kara's identity, but that was where the betrayal seemed to end. Hank shook his head at James' silence. "As you wish Mr. Olsen."

Kara, Cat and Alex were sitting in Alex's office at the DEO, waiting for Hank to return, when they saw James being led to the holding cell area in handcuffs. Alex turned to look at Kara's face and was shocked at the sheer rage in Kara's eyes as she glared at James. "Kara, are you okay?"

That seemed to shake Kara out of her stare, "Yeah, Alex, I'm just fine. What's going to happen to him?"

Alex sighed, "I don't know, no one's ever done this before, but it's not going to be pleasant that's for sure."

Kara grinned slightly, "Good. Serves him right."

Cat was shocked at the sheer level of anger emanating from Kara; she'd had no idea that her sweet former assistant could be so angry. Cat reached out and took a hold of Kara's hand and squeezed it gently causing Kara to look at her. "I'm so sorry Kara. I can only imagine how deeply you're hurting right now."

"Thank you Ms. Grant," Kara answered leaving her hand in Cat's grasp. "That means a lot to me right now."

"So," Cat smiled at Alex, "where are these forms I need to sign? I want to waste no more time showing Kara that she can trust me. It's not the best way, but it's a beginning, so let's get them in here so I can start signing. Chop, chop."

Kara grinned a tiny smile at Cat's 'chop, chop', strangely enough, it made her feel safe and loved.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

James rubbed his wrists when the handcuffs were removed as he entered his tiny cell. Turning to face Hank Henshaw he just stared at him, saying nothing.

"James," Hank began, "You're going to remain here at the DEO until you speak with a lawyer and a hearing is convened. If bail is granted you'll be released until trial, if not, you'll continue to be held here until the results of the trial. Do you understand?"

James nodded.

Hank put his hands on his gun belt, "I need to hear you say it James. Do you understand what I've just said to you?"

James took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, "Yes, I understand."

"Do you have a lawyer that we can call or do you need us to provide you with one?" Hank asked.

"Lucy Lane is my attorney." James answered.

"I'll see that she's notified immediately." Hank said as he turned to exit the holding room. He went to the control room and ordered an agent to contact Lucy asap before he headed to his office to deal with Kara, and Cat Grant.

Hank took a seat in the chair behind his desk as he looked at the women seated in front of him. "So, Ms. Grant, you're here to sign some Non-Disclosure Agreement forms regarding the secret identity of Supergirl/Kara Danvers, correct?"

"That is correct." Cat answered.

"The forms are lengthy and wordy, so if you want to consult one of our attorneys about anything written within them, you are welcome to. You can't take the forms from here to have your attorneys look them over, as that would create too great a risk." Hank said as he leaned forward with his arms resting on his desk.

"I understand," Cat replied, "I have no need of any attorneys to help me read and understand what I'm signing, so where are the documents so I can begin to read them?"

Hank smiled as he opened his desk drawer and dropped a huge pile of papers in front of Cat. "Take all the time you need, Ms. Grant. I can set you up in an empty conference room so you can read them in peace and quiet."

"Thank you," Cat nodded as she took the pile of papers. "Is there a chance I can have a coffee while I read and sign these?"

Kara smiled at her, "I'll go get you a latte Ms. Grant."

"No, Kara," Cat shook her head at the young woman, "I'm sure they have coffee here that will do just fine.

Alex winced, "I'd take the offer of a latte if I were you, the coffee around here is pretty nasty sometimes."

Cat chuckled, "While tasty coffee is always preferable, I'm sure I can manage with whatever you have around here. Thank you though."

Alex led Cat to the conference room while Kara went in search of coffee. "Cat, I know Kara's gone quiet on you, she's sort of done the same thing to me. Don't let it get to you, she processes her emotions quietly, especially anger and hurt. She's learned to do it this way so that her emotions don't get the better of her powers, and particularly since the red kryptonite incident."

"Thank you Alex," Cat smiled at the agent, "I'll try to remember that in the coming days as I work to rebuild her trust in me."

"Good," Alex reached out and lightly touched Cat's arm, "if you need anything, I'll be in the control room, you passed it on your way here from Hank's office."

"Thank you," Cat smiled, "time to dive into the paper work and get it done."

Alex turned to leave the room when she saw Kara coming down the hall with a Noonan's cup in her hand. Alex grinned and shook her head at her sister, she'd gone out and gotten Ms. Grant her latte.

"What?" Kara asked as she tried to move past Alex and enter the conference room. "Ok, so I went and got her the latte anyway. She has no idea how rotten the sludge is around here. I was just being nice."

Alex laughed, "I didn't say a word about it did I? I'm sure she'll appreciate your kindness to her."

Kara entered the conference room and went to place the Noonan's cup onto the table when Cat caught whiff of the latte.

"You didn't go to Noonan's even after I told you the coffee here would be fine now did you?" Cat asked Kara with a slight grin on her face.

"Ms. Grant," Kara smiled as she set the cup on the table. "You have no idea just how awful the coffee here is, personally I'd rather be exposed to kryptonite than have to drink it, so that should tell you something."

Cat chuckled, "Thank you Kara, that was very nice of you." Cat sipped her latte, perfect as always.

Kara smiled, "You're welcome, it was my pleasure. Ms. Grant, do you mind if I sit in here with you while you read that paperwork? If I start roaming the halls of the place I might find myself wandering in the direction of where James is being held, and I'm pretty sure that my confronting him right now would be a bad idea."

Cat looked at Kara and could see the sadness in her eyes, the sting of the betrayal was still quite fresh and raw. "Of course you may, I'd love the company."

Thirty minutes into the silence of Cat reading the paperwork Kara quietly spoke, "Ms. Grant, do you think James exposed my identity to anyone else before the DEO picked him up?"

"I don't know Kara," Cat answered as she stopped reading to look at the wounded hero. "I certainly hope not. But let's not worry about 'what ifs' right now."

Kara nodded, "He really hurt me when he betrayed me, but I'm glad you finally know the truth. I so wanted to tell you for so long, but I just couldn't. There were days when I was 'Kara' and struggling with something 'Supergirl' and I just wanted to go into your office and tell you who I was so we could talk about it."

Cat smiled at Kara, "I know, and now that I fully know you know that my office is always open to Kara and Supergirl, right?"

Kara laughed, "You know, Ms. Grant, for such a successful writer, your grammar in that last sentence was terrible, you know?"

Cat laughed, "Yes I do know that, now, you also know that I have to get back to signing these forms before you know who comes in here wondering why I'm not done yet."

"Sorry about that," Kara smiled, "I promise to be quiet and leave you to read in peace."

"Hmmm," Cat grinned, "I highly doubt that, but you're welcome to try."


	5. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Major Lucy Lane was in her office preparing for an upcoming court case when her father, General Samuel Lane entered. Keenly aware of rank and respect, even though he was her dad, Lucy jumped to her feet and saluted him, standing at attention.

General Lane smiled at her as he returned the salute, "As you were Major."

Lucy smiled at him as she walked around from behind her desk and gave him a hug. "You might be my superior, but I still get a hug from my dad when he comes into my office."

The General smiled at her as he embraced her. "Have a seat Lucy, we need to discuss something."

Lucy returned to her chair behind her desk and waited for the General to sit before she followed. "What's up?"

General Lane's expression was flat, "I just received a phone call from James Olsen. It was quite interesting, and if what he told me is true then there are several issues to work through before any action can be taken."

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed, she had no idea what he dad was talking about, nor what her ex-boyfriend could possibly have told him. "James called you? I haven't seen or talked to him in quite some time. We broke up months ago, he's in love with Kara Danvers."

"Hmmm," the General replied, "funny you should mention Kara Danvers. It seems that Kara and Supergirl are one and the same person, at least according to James they are." The General watched Lucy's face for any hint that she was shocked by the news or already knew about it.

Lucy was a trained lawyer, and her facial expressions didn't give anything away to her dad. She knew who Kara was, but it was all she could do to not reveal to him that she already knew that. Furthermore, she had to suppress the emotions she was feeling as she realized that James had betrayed Kara's trust, that he'd betrayed that trust to General Lane, a man who feared Kryptonians and would do anything to have them either dead or 'studied' at his little alien laboratory known as Cadmus. "Pardon me, sir, did you just tell me that Kara Danvers, mousy quiet Kara Danvers is really Supergirl?"

General Lane smiled at his daughter, not sure if he believed that she didn't already know this to be true. "According to your ex-boyfriend she is; I take it this is news to you?" 

Lucy continued avoiding answering the direct question, "Why would James just call you all of a sudden and drop that little bomb into your lap? If it's true, he'd be essentially betraying her trust to someone, and you'll forgive me for being so direct, sir, who plainly hates Krytponians."

The General eyed his daughter, she'd dodged his question at least for now. "I have no idea why he suddenly decided to tell me about her. We'll need to investigate to confirm and then if she is, decide what course of action to take."

"Sir?" Lucy asked with an expression of confusion on her face. "Why would there be any need to take action?"

"Major," the General answered as he stood up, bringing Lucy abruptly to her feet, "if Kara Danvers is Supergirl, then we have an excellent opportunity to capture her and have her sent to Cadmus for study. We can't have rogue unidentified aliens running around the planet unchecked, it's an issue of national security."

"I see, yes sir." Lucy responded trying to stay calm. She didn't agree with her father's stance on aliens and she particularly hated what they did to them at Cadmus. Her heart started to race at the thought of Kara ending up in their clutches, being 'studied' or rather dissected like some lab rat.

Before the General could leave her office, Lucy received a call from the DEO about James. Hanging up she looked at him, "It seems the DEO have James in custody for breaching an NDA regarding Supergirl/Kara and he's told them that I'm his lawyer. I guess he was telling you the truth about her."

General Lane smiled faintly at Lucy, still not convinced that she didn't already know the truth. "Excellent. Your orders are to proceed to the DEO and not only represent James but investigate who knows, when they knew, and begin to aid in the formulation of a plan to secure Supergirl and have her sent to Cadmus."

"But sir," Lucy could barely speak, feeling nauseated at the thought of betraying Kara, "I'm Kara's friend. I can't just betray her and have her sent there and then be able to live with myself wondering what horrors they're visiting upon her. I'll represent James, but please don't make me betray my friend, sir."

General Lane stood completely still as he stared at Lucy, "You 'were' her friend, now that you know she's Supergirl you have a duty to protect the interests and security of this country. That is, unless you already knew her identity."

Trapped again by his question, Lucy had to choose between lying to her superior and maybe risk court-martial if he found out or tell the truth and be in a different type of hot water with him. "I suspected that Kara was Supergirl, sir." She settled on a compromise she hoped he'd believe.

"Hmm," the General stared at her, "be that as it may, your orders still stand Major. Surely you must see that if she can't be trusted enough to share her identity with those closest to her, then how can she be trusted at all?"

Lucy thought that that statement made absolutely no sense. "I understand General, but I ask again to not have to betray my friend to Cadmus. She may be Supergirl, but I've come to know and respect Kara Danvers, please, sir, can't someone else do this?"

General Lane's face grew angry, "Major Lane, you will do exactly as I've ordered you to or you'll find yourself being charged with insubordination, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir, sorry sir." Lucy replied.

"Excellent." General Lane smiled at her, "I expect a report by the end of the day as to your progress." Turning he left her office, not entirely convinced that she'd obey his orders, perhaps he needed to have her watched.

Lucy slumped down in her chair and rested her head in her hands. She had no intention of betraying Kara to him or help them capture her. She needed to deal with James first and find out why he betrayed Kara and then go from there.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Hank called Alex into his office along with Kara. "Close the door ladies, I want to make sure this doesn't leave this room."

Once they were seated Hank began, "First, James has said that Lucy Lane is his attorney so I've had her contacted about it. Second, although James said he didn't tell anyone else about Kara's identity, he lied. I read his mind and he told General Samuel Lane in a phone call right before he was arrested by us."

Kara sat still as a stone, trying not to let herself feel the anger that was welling up inside of her.

Alex on the other hand, "Are you kidding me? He told Lane who Kara is, oh my god Hank! He'll use that information to try his best to get his grimy mitts on her. He's even less trustworthy than James! And Lucy, she's his attorney and she knows who Kara is! This is all bad all the way around!"

Hank nodded, "I know all of that Alex. But they don't know that we know who James told so we have the advantage, albeit a small one. Do you think Lucy can be trusted?"

Kara lowered her head and looked down and the ground. She wanted to trust Lucy, but James' betrayal and then Cat's response had really rocked her world. She'd forgiven Cat but the memory of the pain lingered nonetheless. She didn't say a word while Hank and Alex looked at her for a few moments.

"Let's treat Lucy as an unknown," Hank offered. "My gut feeling is she can be trusted, but until we're sure we need to be extremely cautious."

Alex nodded, "Agreed. So now what do we do? What's going to happen to James and how do we keep Kara safe from the general?"

"I think we do nothing," Hank held up his hand to stop the agent in front of him from speaking before he could finish. "We need to let Lucy talk to James; we need to find out exactly where Lucy stands on this whole issue. We need to set up surveillance of General Lane, see who he tries to recruit to go after Kara. We need to try to make sure we stay one step ahead of them. I don't think James thought this through all the way, but he's crawled into bed with some nasty people who can and will turn on him if they think he's become a liability to them."

Kara glared at Hank, "If you crawl into bed with a snake you deserve to get bitten."

Hank looked at Kara, the last time he saw her this angry was when she woke up from the Black Mercy. "I know Kara, but I don't think he fully knew what he was doing when he told Lane. He was just lashing out at you."

Kara's stare got more intense, "Forgive me for saying this but, I don't give a shit what happens to the son of a bitch! He betrayed me, and as far as I'm concerned he's got coming to him whatever he gets! Don't expect me to rescue him if he needs my help!" With that she got up and stormed out of Hank's office heading in search of Cat.

Alex looked at Hank, "I don't blame her sir, she's devastated by this betrayal. You know what they say 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. God help him if she gets a chance to get even."

"If she tries to harm him," Hank interjected with a very serious tone, "it will do more harm to her than good. He's a human with rights, she's an alien with no rights. It'll only feed the anti-alien sentiment regardless of whether or not he deserved it."

"I don't think she'd harm him," Alex offered, "but I'm sure she won't do anything to save him if he needs it."

Kara strode down the hallway and into the conference room where Cat was still engrossed in the mountain of forms she had to read and sign. When Kara slammed the door shut behind her Cat looked up startled. "Kara! Are you okay? What happened?"

Kara just paced back and forth for a few moments, fists clenched and a look of rage on her face. Cat just sat and watched as she tried to calm down. Finally after several minutes Kara spoke, "James betrayed me to someone high up in the military, someone who wants me dead or better yet sent to this place where they do experiments on aliens."

"Oh," Cat answered in shock, "I'm so sorry for this Kara. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, thank you Ms. Grant," Kara sighed, "but there's more. He told Hank that Lucy Lane is his lawyer and she already knows who I am." Looking at Cat seeing a slight hint of hurt in her eyes that Lucy knew before Cat did. "I'm sorry, but I had to reveal myself to her shortly after my exposure to red kryptonite so that she could help me save Alex. It's kind of a long story. I told her because I knew no other way to save Alex."

"And now you're wondering if you can trust her or not?" Cat asked and Kara simply nodded. "Did you trust her before all this happened? Well, obviously you did, so I suppose the question would be has she done anything to make you believe that you can no longer trust her?"

"No," Kara answered, "she's been a really great and loyal friend to me, it's just…"

"It's just that since James and I betrayed you, you don't know who to trust anymore, correct?" Cat asked.

"Sorry, but yes." Kara looked at Cat with pain filled eyes. "I mean I trust you, or I wouldn't be in here telling you all of this, but James' betrayal stung and just keeps on stinging in whole new ways. I thought I could trust him, until I couldn't, so how do I know that Lucy won't betray me too?"

"James did all of this," Cat spoke softly, "in response to your breaking up with him, correct?" Kara nodded. "Have you recently broken up with Lucy?'

Kara chuckled, "No."

"Has Lucy said or done anything that would make you believe that you can't trust her any longer?" Cat continued to question Kara.

"No." Kara replied. "But she is James' attorney so that just changes the whole dynamic right there, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Cat answered, "it sort of does, but let's wait and see what she does with this and judge her on her actions, not based out of your fear and uncertainty. She might not represent him, just because he says she's his lawyer, doesn't mean she is."

"True," Kara nodded. "I guess this has really rocked me to my core and I still haven't found my footing again."

"You will," Cat smiled at Kara. "Now, I have to finish these forms so I can tangibly show you that you can trust me again."

Kara smiled that warm amazing smile that always seemed to brighten the day, "I do trust you, I trust you with my life Ms. Grant."

"Cat." Cat said, "Please Kara, outside of the office, please call me Cat, okay?"

"Ummm," Kara looked like a doe in headlights, "okay, Cat."

Cat grinned at her, "Thank you, now sit down and be quiet so I can finish these forms before the end of the century is upon us."

"Yes Ms…Cat," Kara smiled as she took a seat and pulled out her phone.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

General Lane stood in the doorway to Maxwell Lord's office with a huge grin on his face. "Maxwell, I have some information that you might find interesting and I think that if you and I join forces we might put an end to the reign of one super hero that we've both been after since her arrival."

Max put down his pen and interlacing his fingers together he leaned back in his chair, "General, by all means, do come in, have a seat and let's talk. I presume you're referring to Supergirl?"

General Lane nodded, as he closed the door and took a seat opposite Max. "It seems I've learned her secret identity. I plan to use it against her, whether she ends up dead or at Cadmus, I could really care less, but I do know that you're a scientist and a practical man and you have an interesting assortment of gadgets that may aid in the process. Are you in or do I leave your office?"

Max stared at the General for a few moments. "Who's your source?"

The General smiled, "Let's just say someone intimate with her."

Max's interest was clearly piqued, "I see. And just why did this person, who is intimate with her give her up to you, clearly he's betrayed her?"

"She supplied the motivation for it." The General responded cryptically.

"She pissed someone off and they turned on her…interesting." Max narrowed his eyelids slightly. "What is this 'Cadmus' place you mentioned?"

"It was a government run facility where captured rogue aliens were studied to determine if they're 'powers' could be useful to the rest of humanity." Lane grinned at Lord.

"Was…is it no longer run by the government?" Max asked.

"It seems our lady President didn't have the stomach for what we were trying to do and once she learned about it, she shut us down." The General said with a hint of anger in his voice. "However, there are those involved with the project who still believe in it, so we decided to continue our work on our own."

"Interesting," Max mused, "and what type of 'studies' do you do at this facility on these aliens?"

"Listen Max," the General was growing impatient at the questions, "I'm not about to tell you one more thing until I have your answer, are you in or not?"

Max pondered for a few moments before answering, "I'm in. Now what type of 'studies' do you do, who ratted her out, what's her identity and what's the plan to grab her?"

The General smiled wickedly, "It's a laboratory where we investigate the physical limits and capabilities of various aliens, trying to replicate or harness their powers for human benefit."

Max laughed, "You conduct torturous experiments on aliens to try to gain weapons, but your way of saying it sounds much more palatable. Go on."

General Lane grinned, "Yes, I suppose some of the aliens suffer a bit, but it's for a good cause. As for her betrayer, it was none other than James Olsen and we have no plan to capture her, yet."

Max sat forward, "Supergirl is Kara Danvers, isn't she?" The General nodded as he grinned. "Well, well, well, she hid very well in plain sight. Come with me, I'd like to show you some of my 'toys' that I've created to play with Kryptonians and the like. I think we can formulate a plan as we go along. Kara Danvers is Supergirl…interesting…does Cat Grant know?"

"I have no idea who James told," General Lane answered, "what difference does it make if Cat Grant knows or not?"

"Kara Danvers is her personal assistant." Max offered, "Cat trusts her explicitly and if she kept it from Cat, well, Cat would take it as Kara being dishonest and untrustworthy and likely fire her. If she knows, she may well be getting ready to expose Kara to the world. We need to find out and act swiftly and accordingly."

"Excellent." General Lane replied as they left Max's office to go see the 'toys' Max had created. "Before long she won't know who to trust, she'll have no place to hide and no one to protect her, capturing her should be much easier then."

"Don't discount nor underestimate her adoptive sister, Alex Danvers." Max added, "She works for the DEO and is fiercely protective of her sister. She needs to be dealt with before we can be assured of getting a hold of Supergirl successfully."

"You aren't suggesting we take her out are you?" General Lane asked. "Killing a human to get to an alien has the potential to bring Cadmus more harm than good."

"No," Max grinned, "but I'm sure you could use Alex at your facility to help persuade Supergirl into cooperating or even as a test subject for whatever you might need tested." Max was remembering the way that Alex had dumped him, well, not dumped him, more like rejected him. Payback was a bitch. "Just a suggestion."

"We're going to make a great team Mr. Lord," General Lane smirked, "they won't even know what hit them until it's too late."


	6. Conspiring

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it. Comments and reviews welcomed and appreciated.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Alex and Maggie Sawyer had been seeing each other for just over one month now. Alex had decided that it was time to stop hiding and come out to those who loved her that she was gay, and that she was in a relationship with Maggie. She was growing to love and trust Maggie and she hated keeping Kara's identity secret from her as they grew closer to each other. Alex thought that Maggie could be helpful in their surveillance of General Lane given her alien connections; she just had no idea how to recruit her for the mission without betraying to her why and for whom.

"Maggie," Alex began, "I was wondering if you'd be interested in helping me with something the DEO is working on?"

Maggie smiled at Alex, "That depends, what is it?"

Alex loved that smile of hers, "We need to have General Sam Lane followed discreetly; he's very anti-alien and has his sights set on getting his hands on Supergirl, seems he has a powerful hatred of her in particular. We were wondering if some of the aliens you know might be interested in being a part of looking out for one of their own. Interested?"

"Not really." Maggie's voice told Alex she wasn't impressed with the request. "I know about this General and I'm not willing to ask my alien friends and contacts to put themselves at risk for Supergirl, especially since she's been a part of locking up some of their friends at the DEO. I'm fairly certain a few of them would even go so far as to help the General, they hate her and her family line so much."

"Oh, okay." Alex was a bit shocked at the reply. "You do know that she saved everyone's ass recently in dealing with Myriad, even to the point of risking her own life for everyone on the planet, including those aliens who hate her and her family name? But no biggie, right, let's just keep on hating one another."

"Come on Alex," Maggie said, "you know what I mean. I have friends in the alien community who've had someone locked up at the DEO with the help of Supergirl and now you're hoping that they'll help keep her safe? Be reasonable."

"No I get it," Alex answered, "I just don't agree with it. There's no alien locked up at the DEO that wasn't a danger to society. But I'm not going to argue about it with you, just forget I ever asked. Look, I gotta go, I'll see you later."

"Alex!" Maggie shouted after her girlfriend but Alex just kept walking. Maggie hated when they argued, but it was bound to happen with two strong willed people.

Alex strode away from Maggie, not impressed with her girlfriends' reaction. She wondered if Maggie would've responded differently if she knew Supergirl was really Kara her sister; but protecting an alien's life from a hateful person like the General should've been motivation enough for Maggie and her alien friends.

Arriving back at the DEO Alex went to tell Hank, "Sir, I spoke with Maggie Sawyer about getting other aliens to help keep an eye on the General but she seemed to think that many of them wouldn't do it as Supergirl helped put other aliens into holding here at the DEO."

Hank smiled at Alex, "That's okay, we can watch him without their help. It's not our first time."

"Sir," Alex took a few steps closer to Hank's desk, "I hate not being able to tell Maggie about who Kara is. I wonder if she knew what Kara means to me, she might be willing to help us."

"Alex," Hank responded, "I think too many people already know who she is and the more we tell the more we risk exposing her and the people who know in danger. She's not willing to help, fine, let's move on and get the General under surveillance."

"Yes sir." Alex sighed. She left his office and set about initiating a team of DEO agents who would watch the General and his movements 24/7. It was going to require some delicate maneuvering and quick thinking on the part of the agents to ensure that they didn't tip him off to their presence, but they could do it, they had to do it.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Lucy entered the DEO and made her way straight to see Hank Henshaw to inform him that she was here to see James Olsen as his attorney. "Hank? Good to see you. I'm just on my way to see James, I just thought I'd drop in and let you know I'm here."

Hank looked up from his computer screen, "Thanks Major. I'll have one of the agents escort you to his holding cell."

When Lucy entered the room where James' cell was located she found him sitting on a cot with a look in his eyes she'd never seen before. He was so angry it seemed, glaring at her as she approached his cell. "James, I'm here as requested by you to be your lawyer. I'm not sure why you asked for me though, given our history together."

"Really 'Major Lane'," James said that with emphasis, "you're the daughter of the general who hates aliens, particularly Supergirl. He's involved with this already, I told him about Kara so the two of you can work closely together on this, and I wanted to make sure that I have the best defense possible, and that's you."

"James I have to ask," Lucy crossed her arms in front of her, "why did you betray her trust like this? What could she possibly have done to you to make you turn on her so vehemently?"

James got up slowly from his cot and walked over to the glass, "She broke up with me. She got me to have feelings for her, made me think that a relationship with me was what she wanted but it wasn't. She's a manipulative lying little bitch."

Lucy looked at him incredulously, "You're kidding me right? She dumped you so you screwed her by telling her secret identity? How childish are you?"

James just stared at Lucy, "I had my reasons, regardless of what you think about them, they're my reasons. So, when am I getting out of here?"

Lucy sighed, "You're not. You're staying right here until there's a hearing to determine if there's cause for a trial and then if the judge wants to grant you bail or not. The NDA you signed with the DEO is binding James, you knew what you were doing when you breached it. It's going to be very difficult for me to defend you, let alone get you bail."

"Have you spoken with your father since my arrest?" James queried.

Lucy hesitated in answering, she wasn't sure if he somehow knew that she had or was he just fishing? "What does my father have to do with any of this?"

James eyed her suspiciously, "I had just gotten off the phone from telling him about Kara when the DEO arrested me. So, I ask again, have you spoken with your father?"

"Yes," Lucy answered. "I spoke with him briefly before coming to see you."

"And…" James urged Lucy to elaborate.

"I have orders, some of which you have no business knowing." Lucy stated flatly. "I'm here to be your lawyer, nothing more."

"Okay." James said as he turned around and went back to his cot.

Lucy suspected that he knew she'd spoken to her dad before coming to see him, and if that was the case then someone at the DEO was in connection with the General, she needed to be very careful. "So, you understand that you've admitted to breaching the NDA and it's likely that I'm not going to be able to get you off of this, right?"

"I know," James said quietly. "But there are others now involved in this who aren't going to leave me here to rot, so do your best but if you fail, it's okay, I'll get out."

"Honestly James," Lucy responded, "what really possessed you to betray her like this? Surely her breaking up with you when really, you'd barely started dating seems a bit small, doesn't it?"

"Kara and her cousin seem to think that because they have capes and fly around 'saving the day', that they can just treat people however they feel like." James snapped. "It's time someone taught them a lesson is all."

"Are you going to reveal Superman's identity too?" Lucy asked shocked.

"Not unless I have to," James answered, "that's a pretty big card to hold and I'm holding onto it until I need it."

Lucy shook her head, "This seems like an awful lot of rage for something so trivial as being dumped. Is there something I'm missing?"

James just sat still, staring at Lucy, saying nothing.

"Okay then," Lucy sighed, "you have a hearing scheduled for tomorrow morning, hopefully we can convince the judge to grant you bail. Do you have any questions for me?"

James just shook his head, still saying not one word to Lucy.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you in the morning in court." Lucy said as she turned to leave.

The sheer depth of James' anger towards Kara seemed out of proportion to his reason. Surely there had to be more to this level of hate. Knowing the why would help her help him in court, she just wasn't sure she really wanted to help him, he'd betrayed Kara, was willing to betray Superman too. Was anyone safe from this rage filled James Olsen?

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

General Lane smiled at Maxwell Lord, "It seems I've made the right decision in bringing you into this little escapade, you have an impressive lineup of 'toys' uniquely useful in dealing with aliens, particularly those of the kryptonian persuasion. Before we use any of them on her, and trust me I'd love to try them all, we need to pursue driving a wedge between her and those in her life she thinks she can trust, get her off balance and staying away from people so that once she's isolated and alone she'll be very vulnerable to capture."

Max nodded, "General, once you have her you're very welcome to try each and every single one of my 'toys' on her. I've never really had the chance to try them, so I'd welcome the opportunity to see just how effective they are on her kind. I think we need to get her questioning the loyalty of Alex. If we can achieve that, we've got her as she trusts Alex the most."

General Lane grinned, "Any thoughts as to how to go about achieving that goal? I suspect it may be much more difficult than we think."

"They are quite close," Max smiled, "but no relationship is impervious to attack. We just need to find the right pressure point and squeeze. I think the quickest way is for me to tell Kara that I know who she is because Alex told me one night in bed. No, I haven't slept with Alex, yet, but Kara doesn't know that. While I'm convincing Kara that Alex betrayed her identity to me in a moment of passion, you need to grab Alex so that Kara can't connect with her to get confirmation of the betrayal or not. Alex's lack of response to Kara will fuel her doubt in light of what James has done. Oh, and one last thing, we need to keep James Olsen under wraps at the DEO. I think he's a powder keg and could start blabbing her identity before we have a chance to use her uncertainty to our advantage, okay?"

Max paused as he continued to think the plan through to the end, "We need to ascertain if Cat Grant knows and what she did in response? Is Kara still in a place of trusting Cat or not? If she trusts Cat, we'll need to damage that relationship soundly before we can proceed."

"Lucy got a call from the DEO telling her that James had been arrested for breaching an NDA regarding Supergirl and that he had stated that she was his attorney. The General offered, "I ordered Lucy to represent him and investigate who else knew her identity as well as aid in formulating and executing a plan to capture Supergirl. She was reticent to follow my orders, but she's been trained to do just that, so we have her on board."

Max thought quietly for a few moments while he played around with his 'toys'. "I suspect that those at the DEO know that James told you, and my guess is that he told Cat as well, that's why they arrested him. Let's work the Alex angle first and then find out what Cat knows and how she responded to the information. And if Cat turned on her, all the better, she's likely already off balance as a result."

General Lane picked up one of the toys to play with it, "I'll arrange to have Alex nabbed and taken to Cadmus asap. Once we have her, you can proceed against Supergirl with the idea that Alex betrayed her to you. We may need to scoop Cat Grant as well to help with the unsettling of Kara."

Max nodded, "Nice, let's go wind up our little alien and watch her unravel. I do have one request, once you capture her, I'd like to be a part of whatever you plan to experiment on her with at Cadmus, sort of test out the rest of my 'toys' to see how well they work."

General Lane grinned at Max, "You're a twisted man Max Lord, but if you're supplying the 'toys' the least we can do is let you try them out."


	7. What Tangled Webs We Weave

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

Comments and suggestions cheerfully welcomed and appreciated.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

James sat smoldering quietly next to Lucy in the courtroom as they waited for the judge to make a decision regarding his bail. His belligerent attitude hadn't endeared him to the judge, at one point he almost got himself cited for contempt of court.

Lucy sighed as she looked at him, "James, you seem awfully angry over Kara breaking up with you; are you sure there isn't something else going with you?"

James just looked down, "I guess I'm just tired of being second banana to aliens in capes. She really hurt me, I don't know what else to say."

Lucy shook her head, "So you decided to wreck your life to get back at her? You're likely going to jail for this for a very long time. That NDA was very binding and it stated explicitly within it that any breach would result in no less than 10 years imprisonment at the DEO, not a regular prison. I'm sorry, but I have no idea how this is all going to play out you plainly and intentionally breached the conditions of the NDA."

Just then the judge returned with his decision. "Mr. Olsen, I'm terribly dismayed with your actions in regards to this situation. Furthermore, your less than favorable attitude in this courtroom has only served to solidify my decision regarding bail. Bail is denied. You are remanded into the custody of the DEO until the completion of your trial. Major Lane, are you going to defend Mr. Olsen during this process?"

"Yes your honor." Lucy said, wishing she could get out of it.

The judge nodded as he hit his gavel on his desk. "Request for bail, denied. Defendant is remanded to the DEO to be held over for trial."

Everyone stood while the judge left the courtroom. Once he was gone she turned to James, "I'll come by the DEO later and we can talk about how to handle your case."

James just looked at Lucy, some of the fight had dissipated from his eyes, he actually looked kind of sad and even a bit scared at the prospect of being imprisoned at the DEO for 10 years.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Maggie stood outside Alex's apartment door, she wanted to knock, but needed a minute to gather herself before she saw her girlfriend. The disagreement over General Lane/Supergirl hadn't ended well, but she had to be honest with Alex. Finally she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Detective Sawyer," Alex said flatly when she opened the door and saw Maggie. "What can I do for you officer?"

"Really?" Maggie asked in surprise at Alex's greeting. "You're going to go this route over my not agreeing to get some of my alien friends to tail General Lane for Supergirl? What's the deal with you two anyway."

Alex just looked at Maggie before she turned and walked into her apartment, presuming her girlfriend would follow her inside. Maggie shut the door and walked up to Alex, wrapping her arms around Alex from behind, "Alex, I'm sorry. I don't understand what Supergirl means to you and if you don't want to share it with me, that's okay. But I'm not sure I could get someone I could trust to follow the general."

Alex put her hands on top of Maggies' as they held tightly to the agent. She so desperately wanted to explain her relationship with Supergirl to her girlfriend, but she couldn't without permission or she'd risk being where James was right now. "I'm sorry Maggie, I just need you to trust me on this one. It's kind of complicated and right now I can't say anything more than that to you."

Maggie gently turned Alex around in her arms so that she was facing her as she held onto Alex. "I do trust you, Alex. But you have to trust me where how some aliens feel about Supergirl and her family. It wouldn't be in the best interests of anyone involved if I brought them into whatever is going on."

Alex looked deeply into Maggie's eyes, slowly she leaned into Maggie and softly she placed her lips onto her beautiful girlfriend's mouth. Maggie moaned slightly as she realized that Alex was no longer angry with her, the kiss was filled with love.

Alex pursued the kiss with fervor, as she cupped Maggie's face in her hands. Stopping after a few moments, "I know that, I just was really hoping there was some way you could help me and Supergirl."

Maggie smiled at Alex, "Well, that doesn't mean that I haven't been following the General on my own, though."

Alex's eyes shot wide open and before she could say anything Maggie put a finger on her mouth, "I didn't get a great deal of time on the tail, but he did visit Max Lord at his facility and when he did emerge he had a large case in his hands that he didn't go in with, so I figure he and Max are up to something, and I suspect it's not good at all."

Alex's face spoke volumes about this information, "That's not good, Max hates Supergirl and loves to make weapons and other items that are designed to kill or seriously maim Kryptonians. These two slime balls being in cahoots with each other doesn't bode well. And you, tailing him by yourself, that's just dangerous. Please don't do it again, as much as I appreciate your help, I'd be devastated if something happened to you. It seems I've become quite fond of you Detective." Alex leaned back in and gave Maggie a deep and passionate kiss.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Listen," General Lane spoke into a cell phone, "this needs to be clean and neat. No screw ups, no witnesses. You need to grab her and bring her to Cadmus. Make sure you and your men don't underestimate her, she's a fully trained agent and has some serious fighting skills, don't let your guard down just because she's a woman."

The General listened quietly for a moment to the person on the other line. "Fine, that works well for us. But you better believe me when I tell you that if you guys screw this up in any way, there'll be a cost to pay that I know you can't afford. Do I make myself clear?"

Pausing to listen again the General smiled, "Good, now, you have to have her in your custody no later than tomorrow night by 7pm. Make sure her phone is taken and destroyed, don't leave it behind, we want people to think she's not answering it, but we also don't want her located via satellite with it. Understood?

General Lane smiled as he listened, "Call me when you have her secured at Cadmus." And with that the General ended the call. Staring out the window of his SUV as he was being driven to Cadmus the General thought through each stage of the plan to grab Supergirl. So far, everything was falling into place. Soon she'd be so off balance, and isolated and alone, that grabbing her and securing her at Cadmus for study would be fairly easy. Lane smiled wickedly at the thought of what they'd do to her as they "studied" her and tried out Max's variety of toys on her.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Done!" Cat smiled at Kara as she leaned back after having signed all the necessary lines in the NDA.

Kara looked up from her phone and smiled at Cat, "Thanks Ms., sorry, Cat, for doing that, it means a lot to me."

Cat smiled right back at Kara, "I'd like to say no problem, but it was a lengthy and rather wordy way of saying I have to keep my mouth shut regarding your identity or end up locked up here for at least 10 years! I'm not sure how James is going to get out of jail time if he signed the same document." Cat instantly regretted saying that last part when she saw the expression on Kara's face. Kara was plainly angry at the mention of James and his betrayal. "Kara, I'm sorry, that didn't come out as I meant it to. What I meant was, he's going to be locked up here for a very long time, and rightly so for betraying you."

Kara just stared at Cat for a moment, fighting off a tiny voice of doubt regarding Cat's trustworthiness. "I know, it's okay. I don't like the thought of him being imprisoned here for such a long time, but he knew what he was doing when he did it, and his actions have the potential to hurt me and those I love, so in one way he's getting what he deserves."

Cat was a little shocked at the tone of Kara's voice. Her venom for James was dripping from her mouth as she spoke about him. Plainly the betrayal hurt and anger was her coping mechanism.

"So, now that I've signed this document, am I permitted to return to CatCo and get back to work?" Cat asked changing the subject.

"Let me go get Hank and find out." Kara said as she got up from her chair and left the room.

A couple of moments later Hank entered the conference room and picked up the document, "I'm sorry but you'll have to wait here a little while longer while the legal department goes over the form to ensure that you've signed and/or initialed everywhere you were supposed to." With that, Hank abruptly left Cat sitting alone.

Cat just sat and stared at out one of the windows in the conference room, watching various agents pass to and fro while she waited. Kara hadn't returned after going to get Hank and Cat hoped that her comment about James hadn't caused Kara to begin to doubt whether or not Cat could be trusted. Her fears were quickly assuaged when Kara reappeared shortly with Cat's favourite latte in her hands. Kara had gone out and gotten it for Cat; the girl really and truly was so kind and giving.

"Thank you Kara." Cat smiled as she took the latte Kara held out to her. "That was very kind of you to get this for me. I'm pretty sure I need it."

Kara smiled, "My pleasure Cat. I seem to know exactly how you like your latte's for some strange reason."

Cat chuckled, "Yes, you've been an excellent assistant these past few years. I almost regret promoting you, almost."

Kara laughed, "Yeah, but you know I'll go get you a latte whenever you ask me to, even if I'm not your assistant any longer."

Cat sipped her beverage and then putting it down on the table she looked at Kara, "Thank you for forgiving me for how I handled all of this. In many ways you are like a daughter to me, and I guess I overreacted when I learned what I sort of suspected all along."

Kara's eyes went a bit wide, "You mean you didn't really fall for the imposter we had stand before you that day in your office? Can't say that I'm really surprised, you're too good a reporter, too observant to just swallow our little ruse. I'm glad that you know, though. And about the 'daughter' thing, you're really important to me too."

Cat smiled as she took another sip of her latte, "Any idea how long I have to wait before I can go back to CatCo? Not to be demanding, not that I'm in a position to demand anything, but I do have to leave at least in time to get Carter from school."

Kara smiled, "Yeah about Carter, I wasn't sure how late you'd be so I arranged for Winn to go and pick him up and take him to CatCo after school."

Cat shook her head, "You never miss a beat where I'm concerned now do you?"

Kara grinned, "No I guess I don't do I. Let me go and see if I can't find out how much longer it will be?"

Not 5 minutes later Hank came back into the conference room with the document in a file folder with Cat's name on the front. "Ms. Grant, it seems all of the forms are in perfect order, thank you. You're free to go whenever you're ready. I'll arrange a driver to take you back to CatCo."

"Thank you." Cat smiled at Hank, "I'd like to leave whenever the car is ready to go."

Hank nodded and turned to leave to get the car and driver organized. Cat let out a deep slow sigh.

Kara poked her head back inside right after Hank left, "I'll see you at CatCo shortly, Ms. Grant." Kara said as she winked at her boss, and then she turned and left.

It wasn't long before Cat had her shoes off and her feet up on her desk at CatCo. While she did have a lot of work to catch up on, she couldn't help but think about the recent events surrounding Kara. Deep in thought she didn't see Max Lord standing in the door way to her office, watching her with a smirk on his face.

"You look like the cat that swallowed the canary." Max said as he entered her office uninvited.

Trying not to look surprised at her unwelcome visitor Cat barely looked at Max, "In polite society, people knock before they enter someone's office Maxwell. I'm very busy, what do you want?"

Max sauntered over to take a seat across from Cat, "Can't a guy drop in a say hi to an old flame?"

"Hmmph," Cat sneered at him, "I highly doubt that you're here just to say hi Max, so out with it, what do you want?"

Max loved Cat's direct manner, all business with sexy legs to boot. "I heard a rumour about James Olsen today and I just came by to find out if it's true or not."

Cat didn't flinch, "Exactly what rumour are you referring to Max?"

"It seems you fired the lad," Max said as watched Cat for a reaction, "I was just wondering if it was true and why you'd fire your prize photographer."

Cat chuckled and looked at her phone, "Max, what happens between me and my employees is quite frankly none of your business. So you came here for nothing. Nice to see you, bye, bye."

Max didn't budge, "I also heard something about your former assistant, Kara Danvers."

Cat's heart rate shot up but she didn't flinch or even look up from her phone, "Really Max, you should know better than to listen to rumours."

"Hmmm," Max looked at Cat trying to discern if she was hiding something or not. "That may be true, but the rumours were quite delicious and instead of simply believing them, I thought it best to check them out. Aren't you interested in what I heard about Miss Danvers or perhaps you already know about it."

Exasperated at his persistence Cat put down her phone and looked at Max, "Fine, you seem intent on figuring this out so, what did you hear about her, Max?"

Max stood up and closed Cat's office doors, returning to his seat he looked her straight in the face. "It seems that Kara Danvers is Supergirl."

Cat smiled at him, "At least according to James Olsen she is."

"You doubt him?" Max eyed Cat.

"He didn't offer me any evidence that she was, I've seen the two of them in this office together, so I have evidence that supports that she isn't Supergirl." Cat answered with a deadpan expression on her face.

"I see," Max hummed, "So you fired James over it?"

"Max, Max, Max," Cat chimed, "as I said before, what happens between me and my employees is none of your business. So, if that's all you needed to see me about, I really am quite busy. Bye, bye." Cat waved her hand at Max in a dismissive manner.

Max stood up smiling at Cat, "Ok, nice to see you again Cat."

Cat didn't look up from her phone after her office doors closed for several minutes; she wanted to be sure Max had left. Kara had listed Alex on her employee file as her emergency contact person, Cat accessed the file and called Alex.

Alex: Hello? Who is this?

Cat: It's Cat Grant, I'm sorry to bother you but I really need to speak with you in my office asap.

Alex: How did you get this number?

Cat: [sighing] Kara has you listed as her emergency contact, your number is in her file. Now, when can you be here? I don't want to discuss this over the phone.

Alex: I'll be there in ten minutes.

Cat: Excellent, thank you.

Cat hung up the phone and went to her bar for a stiff drink. She was trying to figure out exactly how Max Lord knew so much about Kara and James and the events of the past few days.

Twenty minutes passed before Cat's phone dinged, it was a text message from Alex. "Sorry, but I'll be a few minutes later than planned, I'm meeting with Max Lord at the moment."

Cat wondered what on earth Alex was doing talking to that slime ball and how did he manage to arrange a meeting with Alex so quickly after he left Cat's office? Something didn't add up.

Three hours later and Alex still hadn't arrived at Cat's office. Carter had long since arrived and was busy doing his homework at Kara's old desk just outside Cat's office. Cat sent a text message to Alex, informing her that she was heading home and that she hoped she'd see her first thing in the morning. Dropping her phone into her handbag, she gathered up her belongings and left her office to take Carter home for dinner.


	8. Unraveling

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Slowly Alex's head began to loll from side to side as she struggled to waken. Her head was pounding, had she been drinking and passed out somewhere, not remembering? She was sure she'd given up that aspect of her life when Hank found her that night in jail. The pain in her head made her wonder if she'd drifted back to that drunken place in her life, but somewhere inside she knew she hadn't.

So just where in the hell was she and what had happened to her? Had she been in some sort of an accident and was now in a hospital bed? No, a hospital bed would be soft and comfortable; she was lying on a cold hard table.

Slowly fear began to creep up her throat as she remembered the encounter with several masked men in the alley outside her apartment building. They'd ambushed her and dragged her into it fighting with all her might and substantial skill against them. How many there were she couldn't fully recall, at least six, two of which she'd sure would never have sex again, that is unless they somehow managed to get their balls dislodged from their nostrils, she'd kicked them that hard.

Struggling to open her eyes, Alex was met with blinding lights, forcing her to wince in pain and clench her eyes shut tightly. When she tried to move, she discovered that she was restrained with straps of some sort. Arms and legs bound to the table and three large straps were taut across her body, holding her firmly in place.

'Not good Danvers, definitely not good.' Alex thought to herself. She tried to swallow but her throat was so very dry, "Hello? Is anyone there?" She finally managed to gasp out some words.

"Good morning agent Danvers." General Lane smiled wickedly down at her as he approached her side. "Welcome to Cadmus. Apparently you put up quite a fight against my men, I'm afraid they had to take some drastic measures to subdue you. I suspect your head is throbbing from the blow they had to administer to overcome you?"

Alex moaned as she desperately tried to open her eyes, she knew the voice of the General. She wanted to look him in the eyes and show him she wasn't afraid…even if she really was.

"Your face is quite swollen," General Lane offered, "my men got quite bitter at the level of fight in you, even though I did warn them not to underestimate you, and it seems they took it out on your face. Your eyes are swollen shut, so you might as well stop trying to open them, there's nothing to see anyway."

"Just what the fuck do you want General?" Alex spat out.

General Lane laughed, "I do admire your spunk agent. For now, you're here so that we can use you to trap Supergirl. It seems you're related to the alien and we're going to use that relationship to draw her out and capture her. After that, well let's just say that then the real fun will begin."

Alex heard a door open and the clear sounds of high heels walk across the room. "Alex Danvers, we meet again." Dr. Luthor said, Alex recognized that voice too. "Welcome to Cadmus, I do hope you enjoy your stay with us."

"Go to hell!" Alex growled at the doctor.

Dr. Luthor laughed, "My dear, you are in hell, or hasn't the General here informed you of our plans for you and your pathetic alien pet?"

General Lane chimed in, "Doctor, we'd only just begun to have a chat about why she's here. But seeing as you'll be the one taking the lead in what will happen to her and the alien while they're here, I'll let you have the honor of filling her in."

"Thank you General," Lillian Luthor smiled at him, "I think that I'll let her imagination run amuck with her while she waits for us to bring her pet alien in to join the fun. Why spoil the surprise?"

With that the General and Dr. Luthor turned and left Alex lying on the table. She began to shiver not only from the chill of the room, but from the fear that was slowly overcoming her body. Kara was in danger, she had no idea what was coming nor how to help her sister. Alex tried to calm herself, to centre her mind and emotions so that she didn't lose control. Her headache was getting worse and before she knew it, she had passed out again.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara kept staring at her cell phone as if willing Alex to respond to the multitude of texts or reply to the messages she'd left for her. Silence.

Winn was trying to track Alex's phone down to secure her location, but there was no signal to be found, anywhere. It was as if she'd vanished off the face of the planet. "I'm sorry Kara, I can't seem to locate her phone, but I promise to keep trying."

Kara stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest, "Thanks Winn, I appreciate that. I have a horrible feeling that something has happened to her. We just need to find her and make sure she's okay.

Suddenly Kara's phone dinged, it was a text message, but sadly not from Alex, it was from Max Lord of all people.

Max: Kara, I haven't heard from Alex since she left my place this morning. I'm wondering if she's okay?

Kara: How did you get this number? And what was she doing at your place this morning?

Max: She gave it to me last night. She left early this morning after being with me all night. I'm a bit worried about her, not like her to not respond to texts from me.

Kara: Alex gave you my number? Right. And you're expecting me to believe she slept with you too? Not happening Max.

Max: I'm sorry Kara, I was under the impression she told you about us? I hope I haven't caused any trouble. If you should happen to hear from her would you let me know please?

Kara: She didn't tell me about you because there's nothing to tell. I don't know what you're up to Max but it isn't working.

Max: I'm sorry Kara, but she has told me quite a bit about you, particularly your true origins so to speak. We've been lovers for some time, she knew you wouldn't approve but we became quite close during the Myriad incident. I'm sorry she didn't trust you enough to tell you about us.

Kara: What do you mean my true origins? And she didn't tell me because there's nothing to tell.

Max: I think it would be best if we met and talked in person, texting this isn't the most secure thing.

Kara: [sighing] Fine, Noonan's in half an hour?

Max: Excellent I'll see you then.

Kara didn't trust Max at all, he was a complete slime ball as far as she was concerned, but somehow he did end up with her phone number, and Alex was missing. She couldn't afford to let any lead about Alex's whereabouts go under checked, so she'd meet with him.

Kara: Cat, something's happened to Alex. She's not answering her phone at all and we can't locate it via satellite. I'm going to be late for work if that's okay?

Cat: I'll make sure Snapper thinks you're working on a story for me. Please keep me informed about Alex and please, be safe.

Kara: [smiley emoji] Thanks Cat, I will talk to you later.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Cat put her phone down on her desk and looked out the window of her office. Her gut told her something awful had happened to Alex; she just hoped that the girl was still alive and that Kara would be safe. When her phone dinged with a text message, it was Max Lord.

Max: Cat, I was wondering if we could meet and talk? I'm in a relationship with someone who's very important to me and I need some advice so I don't blow it with her family?

Cat: lol…You can't be serious Max! You want advice on relationships from me? What are you up to and what do you really want?

Max: I totally get it that you don't trust me, but I've been seeing someone and she's become very important to me and I know that when she tells her family they'll be really upset with her. I don't want her hurt. I know, this is totally out of character for me, but you're the only person I know who can help me. Please?

Cat: Really…begging? I have no idea what you're up to Max, but you have piqued my interest. Where and when?

Max: Fifteen minutes at Noonan's?

Cat: Fine…but you're buying me a latte.

Max: Thanks, and deal.

Max smiled to himself as he put his phone down. He knew Kara would see him and Cat talking, hopefully laughing, when she arrived. Maybe, just maybe, the sight of them together would make Kara question Cat's loyalty to her. Sadly, Cat was going to be taken to Cadmus as soon as their chat was done, effectively cutting her off from Kara. One more leg of trust kicked out from beneath Kara's feet.

Max was already at Noonan's when Cat arrived. He'd positioned himself so that he could see Kara when she entered, that Kara could see him and Cat talking, but Cat couldn't see her. Perfect recipe to fuel the distrust in Kara.

Cat sauntered over the table Max sat at, "This better be legitimate Max or I'm going to skewer you in the media over it."

Max smiled at Cat, "It's legit Cat, I promise, have a seat. Latte?" Max waved the server over to his table. "One grande latte for my guest please."

Cat leaned back in her seat and glared at Max suspiciously. They said nothing to each other until after the server had delivered Cat's beverage and was out of earshot.

"So, Cat," Max began trying to appear shy and uncomfortable but Cat wasn't buying it. "I've been seeing someone since Myriad and it's gotten pretty serious. Her family doesn't know yet, I'm pretty sure they won't approve, especially her sister who seems to completely hate me."

"Uh huh." Cat said as she sipped her latte. "So what do you want me to do for you?"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me," Max said trying to blush as he pulled out a velvet box, opening it he showed the huge diamond ring inside to Cat, "but I need help getting past her family. I'm not a bad guy and she's had such a powerful impact upon my life since we started sleeping together [Cat rolled her eyes] that I think I've begun to change."

"So, what do you need from me Max," Cat sighed, "get to the point."

"Don't you want to know who it is?" Max asked.

"What difference will it make to me who the unlucky lady is?" Cat smirked at Max.

"Haha," Max smiled, "it will make a difference because her sister works for you."

Cat's eyebrow raised in surprise, surely it wasn't Alex who was dating this creep. "Alright, Max. Who is it?"

"It's Alex Danvers." Max smiled as he looked down at the ring, trying to look like he was embarrassed.

Cat sipped her latte slowly before responding, "Really, Alex Danvers as in Kara Danvers sister?"

Max nodded. "I know how Kara feels about me. Alex and I have had several long talks about how to tell her about us. And…I know about Kara…who she is, so I get why she doesn't trust me."

Cat made sure her face didn't flinch at the suggestion by Max that he knew about Supergirl/Kara. "I already told you that Kara isn't Supergirl, I saw the two of them together in my office."

Max smiled, "Alex told me that they'd used a shape shifter from the DEO to pull off that little ruse; I'm sorry Cat but Kara is Supergirl. Alex even told me she was her."

Cat wasn't sure what to make of all of this. She knew Alex would never betray Kara's trust to this man of all people, and yet he seemed to know a great deal. She also knew of the NDA that Alex would surely have had to sign, even though they were sisters, likely a formality but one done nonetheless. Alex wouldn't betray Kara nor would she risk years in prison for this man. Something didn't add up.

"Exactly how do you think I can help you Max?" Cat sniped at him.

"I need help getting Kara to accept our relationship." Max answered. "And as she trusts you completely, I hoped you'd be willing to kind of smooth the way for us?"

Cat laughed, [just as Kara walked into Noonan's and both saw and heard her] "She's my employee not my daughter. I don't have that kind of sway with her, and if I did I wouldn't use it to help you, not that I'm completely convinced what you're telling me is true."

Kara stood for a second in the doorway watching Cat laugh as she talked to Max, they appeared to be having a good time together, when a server from Noonan's approached her, "Mr. Lord has asked that you and him talk privately over in this closed section of the bar, Ms. Danvers. Will you follow me please? He said he'd join you when he was finished with his other meeting."

Kara hesitated for a moment, wondering what Cat and Max had to talk about, evidently Cat was enjoying herself from the laughter that was coming from her. Kara nodded and quietly followed the server to a secluded corner of the bar.

Max had seen Kara enter the bar and that she had witnessed the two of them sitting together. It was perfect timing to say the least that Cat was laughing; hopefully it would unbalance the young girls trust in Cat just enough.

"Ok, I understand that you don't believe me." Max said to Cat. "I'm sorry I brought all of this up. Thanks for coming though, I do have another meeting to attend to so I'm sorry to cut this short."

Cat eyed him warily, Max never gave up this easily on anything, just what was he up to? "If what you're telling me is true, then I wish you all the best of luck, Max…you're going to need it."

Cat rose from her seat and began reading her phone as she exited Noonan's. If she'd looked up for just a moment she would have seen Kara sitting staring at her, but she didn't. Cat didn't see the look on Kara's face as Cat smiled to herself at Max's audacity to try to get her help as Cat left the bar.

Max watched Cat and Kara carefully to make sure that they didn't interact with one another while Cat left the bar. Grinning to himself he got up and taking his drink he headed over to sit with Kara. "Ms. Danvers, thank you for coming to meet with me." Max took a seat across from Kara.

Max waved the server over, Kara ordered a latte and they sat quietly while they waited for it.

"What did you want Max?" Kara stated flatly.

"Kara I know." Max spoke very softly, "I know who you are, Alex told me one night when we were together."

Kara chuckled, "You expect me to believe that my sister would be sleeping with you and that she would in some way betray me to you in the process? I doubt you're that good in bed Max."

"Ouch," Max put his hand on his heart, "your sister never seems to complain about my performance in bed."

Kara shook her head, "I'm sorry Max, but I don't believe a word of what you're saying. Just what are you up to?"

"I understand why you don't trust me," Max said softly, "and given what James Olsen just did to you, I can understand why you're hesitant to trust anyone, I would be too. I don't care if you believe me or not, the issue for me right now is Alex and her wellbeing. I haven't been able to reach her phone since she left after breakfast this morning. I'm starting to worry about her."

Kara didn't believe him about sleeping with Alex but he seemed to know that she was missing. How could he possibly know that; unless he had something to do with her disappearance and was playing Kara, this she thought was highly likely. "Listen Max, if I woke up and saw your face I might be inclined to run and hide too, not that I believe she did. Her phone is likely having some sort of an issue, she'll surface soon enough."

"Again with the ouch!" Max grinned trying to win Kara over but not succeeding. "I'm sorry this is difficult for you but I've been sleeping with her since Myriad; she wanted to tell you but she just didn't know how."

Kara grinned at Max; he had no idea that Alex had recently come out as being gay to Kara and that she was in a pretty serious and by all accounts from Alex, a hot and heavy relationship with Maggie Sawyer. However, the other issue of her identity and just how he found it out was still lingering in the air. "Don't worry too much, we'll find her. Was there anything else you needed?"

Max smiled, "No, just that I do know who you really are, Alex told me and she told me that James ratted you out to Cat. It's okay if you want to deny it, I understand, just know that your secret is safe with me, Alex is too important to me to risk losing her over exposing you. I don't trust you aliens, but I do love Alex."

Kara didn't buy it for an instant, but she was concerned about how he seemed to know about James. "Listen, I've got to get back to work." And with that she got up and left Max sitting alone.

Max immediately picked up his phone and texted someone: Is Cat Grant secured yet?

Anonymous: Not yet. Waiting for her to be alone.

Max: Don't blow this!

Anonymous: We won't.

Fifteen minutes passed before the anonymous person responded again: Didn't secure target; too many witnesses; will try later tonight.

Max: You idiots! Who kept you from doing your job?

Anonymous: Kara Danvers showed up and walked Cat from her limo into the building. The subject arrived but didn't get out of her car until the other subject arrived.

Max: Shit!

Anonymous: Do you still want her taken?

Max: No, abort it.

Anonymous: Copy that.

Max threw his phone on the table in anger. Why didn't Cat get out of the limo when she got to her building? Had someone tipped her off? Had Kara texted her and asked her to wait until she arrived?

Max: General we have a problem with Grant. Not able to secure her, she may be talking with the subject as we speak. May have to go with just the one person.

General: We can still do this with who we have. We may have to remove the Grant problem permanently.

Max: I understand, let's wait and see.

General: Agreed.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara and Cat stepped out of Cat's private elevator together. Cat had gotten a text from Kara while she was leaving Noonan's and had stayed in her limo until Kara arrived to escort her inside. Once inside Cat's office, they shut the doors and then headed outside to the balcony to talk.

"Thank you, Kara." Cat smiled at her.

"Why were you talking and laughing with Max?" Kara wasted no time getting right to the point.

"Let's sit down and talk about this, okay?" Cat motioned for Kara to join her. "Max contacted me for some advice about someone he claims he's been seeing and needed help with her family. I agreed to meet him, although I doubted anyone would want to be in a serious relationship with him. We talked and he told me that he was in love with Alex, that they'd been sleeping together and he was going to propose to her, he even showed me a ring. I was laughing at him, not with him, because he wanted me to help smooth the way with you about him and Alex."

Kara just stared at Cat for a moment, trying to decide if she believed her or not. Cat could sense the struggle going on within Kara, "Look I'll show you the text messages."

Kara read the texts and then handing the phone back to Cat she smiled at her. "Ms. Grant, I believe you about the entire thing."

Cat visibly relaxed. "So why did you ask me to not come and speak with you and instead get into my limo and wait for you? Wouldn't it have been better for us to confront the snake together?"

"He's up to something," Kara responded, "it involves Alex but that's all I know. I went to meet with him as he seemed to know about James and my identity telling me that it was Alex who told him. What the liar didn't know is that Alex is gay, she just came out to me, and that she's in a pretty serious relationship with an NCPD detective. So his affair with her story was complete bullshit."

Cat sighed, "It seems that there is a concerted effort to try to destabilize your ability to trust those closest to you. James started the ball rolling, you told me he told someone in the military that hates you and now Max knows. I bet the military person told Max and they're working together. Then they tried to get you not to trust Alex, because if they succeeded at that one you'd be totally unstable in trusting anyone. I bet that he met with me and then made sure you'd be there to see us together, trying to make you distrust me."

Kara smiled at Cat, "I trust you, you know that right?"

Cat shook her head at Kara, "I know, and thank you for that. So, what's the deal with Alex? Have you heard from her yet?"

Kara's face turned worried, "No I haven't and I'm beginning to wonder if Max is involved with her disappearance somehow. I'm going to go to the DEO and see if Winn has made any progress on finding her. I'll let you know what I find out. And Ms. Grant, I don't trust Max or the military so if I may ask, you need some security personnel with you until this is resolved, okay?"

Cat nodded, her heart began to pound thinking about Carter and his safety.

"I'm going to stay here until I can get Hank to send over a few agents to stay with you, just to be safe." Kara smiled as she phoned Hank.

Cat stared out over the city while Kara talked to Hank, it seemed so peaceful. How had life become so complicated so quickly all from the revelation by James?

Kara hung up the phone, "The agents will be here in fifteen minutes, two will meet Carter at his school before that. Okay?"

Cat nodded. "Thank you Kara."


End file.
